


Dirty

by SleepingDragons



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, Grubs, M/M, keeping a grub clean is even harder than keeping a toddler clean, or well grub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 20:25:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13578303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepingDragons/pseuds/SleepingDragons
Summary: You are Karkat Vantas and you cannot believe the mess your child has gotten into.





	Dirty

You are Karkat Vantas, and you cannot believe this mess. You glare down at the grub who coos at you innocently. “Oh, don’t act like you don’t know what you did,” you say. You scoop up your grub and march into the ablutionsblock. You lock the door behind you and put them on the floor before running the bath with some warm water. Once its filled up a few inches, you pick them up and hold them over the water. They struggle a little. As far as you know, no child is excited for bath time. “If you hadn’t rolled in mud when I let you play outside, we wouldn’t be in this mess,” you remind them. You lower them carefully into the water, making sure it isn’t too deep for them. 

Once they get into the water, they seem to forget they ever protested, and run around. They splash and let out little happy chirps. You let them play for a few moments before grabbing a washcloth and rubbing the mud off of them. Cleaning their body is easy. Washing their hair is another story….

It takes a few moments of scrubbing to get the mud out of their unruly hair. Then you rinse them off, being careful not to get any in their eyes. Sure, it says its tear free, but you can never be too careful. You pull them out of the water and give them a weak glare when they grumble. “You fussed about getting in, and now you’re throwing a fit about getting out?”

You dry them off before setting them loose into the house. You and Dave spent several hours grub proofing the place way before you brought them home. Speaking of Dave, you hear the front door open and then the scamper of little claws on the floor before your grub lets out a little trill in greeting. 

“Honey, I’m home,” Dave calls out. 

You glare at him, crossing your arms as you round the corner into the living room. “That’s still not funny.”

“Yes it is,” he tells you.

**Author's Note:**

> This was another speed write single word prompt. The prompt this time was dirty. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> I have a tumblr at http://moonlightcrazyphoenix.tumblr.com/ So hit me up if you wanna talk about this fic or anything else I've written. I love questions. If you just wanna scream a headcanon into my inbox, go right ahead!


End file.
